amor inesperado
by laraila
Summary: Nathaniel y Marinette tienen 18 años cada uno, y entraron a la misma universidad… tal vez el nuevo ambiente cambia un poco la situación entre ambos (three shot)
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí yo de nuevo, al final hay un par de anuncios, los personajes no me pertenecen, esto es un Nathanette jiji. creo que eso es todo, así que disfruten 3**

**CAPITULO 1: LA VIDA DE CADA UNO**

Cuando tenían 14 años, Nathaniel estaba perdidamente enamorado de Marinette, tanto fue así, que cuando Chloe le habló de la imposibilidad de sus sentimientos, terminó akumatizado en demoilustrador. Ese mismo año, Marinette se confesó a Adrien, pero terminó rechazada, ya que este estaba enamorado de alguien más, aunque nadie sabía de quien. Los dibujos que Nathaniel hacía sobre su amada mostraban como la luz de sus ojos se apagó un par de semanas, hasta que estos adquirieron un nuevo brillo, aun más hermoso que el anterior.

A los 15 años, Marinette empezó una relación con Luka. Ambos dos se veían muy bien juntos, y felices, Marinette seguía a su novio a cada concierto en el que participaba. Al mismo tiempo, Nathaniel empezó a salir con Chloe, no sabía muy bien como sucedió, pero la chica era linda, y cuando quería, podía ser muy tierna. Ambos dos iniciaron el mundo de las relaciones "adultas" de la mano de sus respectivas parejas, y tenían bellos recuerdos de esas primeras veces.

A los 16 años, la relación de Marinette y Luka continuaba como estaba antes, el compañerismo entre ambos era envidiable. Nathaniel terminó su relación con Chloe, a pesar de que la chica había madurado mucho, esta continuaba haciendo ciertas maldades, que poco a poco había mermado la relación, al parecer, los opuestos no se atraen por demasiado tiempo.

A los 17 años, Luka terminó con Marinette, ya que había sido admitido en una escuela de música en Estados Unidos, los rumores hablaban de una posible relación a distancia, pero decidieron que ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de vivir una experiencia así. Marinette tenía una beca lista en Paris con la empresa de moda de los Agreste, y el grupo de Luka viajaría por el mundo, y viviría en Nueva York durante tiempo indefinido. Ambos lloraron mucho, pero era lo mejor para ambos. En cuento a Nathaniel, estaba pensando que tal vez el problema con Chloe (y antes con Marinette) no eran las chicas, sino él… ese año conoció a Marc, un chico que amaba escribir historias de super héroes. Entre ellos no hubo exactamente una relación, no pasaron más allá de besos muy apasionados y un poco más allá, pero no se declararon pareja. Así como inició, eso que tenían se acabó.

Hoy, ambos tenían 18 años, y estaban en su último día de escuela. Todos habían dejado el salón apenas sonó el timbre de fin de clases como si fueran una manada escapando del peligro. Nathaniel se demoró más en salir, porque tenía todos sus cuadernos y lápices desplegados por toda la mesa. Además de él, otras dos personas se quedaron tiempo extra en el salón, Alya y Marinette, pero estas solo se habían quedado conversando.

\- ¡Por fin vacaciones! – se alegraba Marinette

\- Lo mejor es que fuimos admitidas en la misma universidad – le respondió su mejor amiga

\- Pero en departamentos diferentes, yo estoy en arte y tú en comunicaciones – Marinette había recibido la beca para la sección de moda y vestuario, mientras que Alya logró entrar a periodismo con honores.

\- Pero, de todas formas, es el mismo campus, nos veremos bastante seguido – ambas amigas se sonrieron

\- Ahora que lo pienso… ¡Nathaniel! – se dirigió al chico de cabello rojo – tu obtuviste mi misma beca ¡estaremos en el mismo departamento! Espero seguir estudiando contigo el próximo año – Nathaniel había entrado a artes visuales, por lo que el departamento era lo mismo.

\- La mayoría de las clases serán diferentes, pero puede que nos encontramos en algunas – le dijo el chico de cabello rojo. Habían pasado 4 años desde el enamoramiento del chico con Marinette, pero nunca dejó de pensar que su sonrisa era realmente bella – espero verte ahí. – continuó ordenando sus cosas, en un movimiento torpe, había mezclado la carpeta de apuntes con la de bocetos, por lo que se demoró aun más en reordenar toda esa cantidad de papel.

En parte era nostálgico, para Nathaniel todo había acabado tristemente rápido, ya no podría ver a sus compañeros a diario, claramente, se seguirían viendo de vez en cuando, pero varios se irían del país, como Kim, quien se marchaba a Alemania a entrenar para ser nadador profesional. Pero podría ver a esas dos chicas a diario, eso le animaba, al menos no se vería en medio de un mar de desconocidos desde el primer día, y eso le calmaba.

\- Pero antes – interrumpió Marinette – ¡el baile! Ya te dije que yo haría el vestido de ambas, lo que te estoy preparando te va a encantar Alya

Y Nathaniel no lo dudaba, todo lo que Marinette diseñaba era oro en bruto.

\- No puedo esperar por ello, ¿iremos juntas? También voy con Nino, pero podemos ir los tres juntos

\- No los quiero incomodar, ya veré que hago, me niego a ser la tercera rueda

\- Vamos chica, no te cohíbas, ¡a nosotros no nos importa!

\- Pero… si fuéramos 4 personas te creo… pero si soy la tercera rueda…

Alya se quedó pensando unos segundos. Hasta que vio al hico que por fin había logrado recoger todo y empezaba a retirarse.

\- Nathaniel, ¿tienes pareja para el baile?

Sus mejillas se pusieron tan rojas como el olor de su cabello.

\- N-no – le respondió, ya se imaginaba la dirección de la conversación

\- ¿quieres ir con Mari? ¡ella tampoco tiene pareja! – ahora fue el turno de ella de sonrojarse

\- P-pero – dijo la chica, se miraron a los ojos unos segundos

\- Bueno… no tenía planeado invitar a nadie, así que, ni a ti no te importa, no tengo problema en ir con ustedes, somos amigos – no sabía de donde había sacado esa confianza, pero no iba a estar nada mal. Marinette era su amiga, y llegar juntos sería divertido, siempre le había ayudado cuando tenía un problema, y pasando por alto su enamoramiento a los 14 años, Marinette era una gran amiga desde hacía años. Marinette se relajó también.

\- Entonces, por mi está bien también – le sonrió de manera suave.

\- Nos reunimos en la casa de Marinette a las 8, nos vamos en el auto del papá de Nino, así que ponte guapo, el vestido de Marinette es rojo, así que combina con ello – esta vez fue Alya, acto seguido, ambas salieron del salón, dejando al tímido chico en el salón, pensando en todo lo que sucedió en tan poco tiempo.

.

**Y ese fue el primer capitulo de tres. Y antes que se vayan 2 noticias: tengo a medio escribir un LUKANETTE de cuatro capítulos inspirados en la confesión de Luka jiji (es que amo esa confesión con mi vida) y sobre el ADRIANETTE, va a ser un long fin, muy Long, porque estará 100% basado en LOS MISERABLES, así que, esperen por ello. 3**

**Gracias por leer y espero sus revs 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola gente, como andan? yo bien, aquí con un nuevo capi, espero que lo disfruten 3**

**CAPITULO 2: EL BAILE**

El baile fue increíblemente entretenido. Marinette había hecho maravillas con esa tela roja, haciendo un vestido que se ajustaba a su cadera de manera perfecta, sus pechos eran cubiertos por una tela negra entrecruzada, y la falda caía de manera graciosa hasta la mitad de su pierna, bastante corto, pero tampoco era vulgar, además que el tul inflaba un poco la parte baja del vestido e impedía que mostrara cualquier accidente. Su maquillaje era sutil, y los zapatos negros combinaban a la perfección.

Nathaniel llegó a las 7:45 acompañado de Nino. Tal como dijo Alya, combinó su traje negro con una corbata roja, y trajo un pequeño ramo de rosas, tal vez no eran enamorados, pero si iban a ir juntos al baile, se comportaría como el caballero que es.

\- Gracias Nath, no era necesario, pero me hacen muy feliz – para Marinette, esos pequeños detalles eran los que dan más alegría, eran pequeñas sorpresas que, al recordarlas, te hacían un poco feliz.

Nath también se fijó en Alya, y ese hermoso vestido azul y que llegaba elegantemente hasta sus pies, mientras que el corpiño, se ceñía a su figura y estaba repleto de una fina pedrería blanca, resaltando su hermosa piel morena. Nino también había combinado con ella, y le había traído una rosa azul y unos bombones de menta.

Fueron todos juntos a la tan esperada fiesta, ¡y todos se veían magníficos! No sabían que chica tenía el vestido más hermoso, o cual de los chicos era el más guapo en traje.

\- Empecemos por las bebidas – le dijo la chica, era una buena manera de empezar a ponerse en ambiente. No se creía capaz de ir y bailar a buenas y primeras, y era tímido como para ir y entrar a cualquier grupo a conversar.

Una vez con sus bebidas, se quedaron conversando entre los 4 amigos, estaban recordando los tiempos en la escuela, y los diferentes compañeros que habían sido akumatizados, y los poderes que estos habían adquirido.

\- Menos mal que Ladybug y Cha noir atraparon a Hawk Moth, no tengo ganas de volver a verme como reflekta otra vez

\- Tampoco tengo ganas de ir por la vida besando desconocidos

\- aunque nadie supo nunca quién era

\- Lo importante es que desde hace un año ya no hay más akumatizaciones, y eso es lo importante – le respondió Nino a su novia.

Aunque Marinette si sabía, y se puso bastante incómoda… era el padre de Adrien, y Adrien resultó ser su compañero en la lucha contra él. Fue un golpe duro para el chico, y ahí estuvo ella para animarlo, junto a Kagami, su novia. Rememoró los tiempos en que estaba enamorada de él, y él le contó que, en esos tiempos, estaba enamorado de Ladybug. En el momento fue algo doloroso, pero pasado un año desde entonces ambos se reían de ese mal chiste que les hizo la vida. ¿y qué pasó con su padre? Al quitarle su miraculous y usar el milagro ladybug, Gabriel perdió todos los recuerdos relativos a Hawk moth, y decidieron dejarlo así.

Y hablando del rey de roma, Adrian llegó acompañado de Kagami, y ambos se veían magníficos, ella con un vestido blanco, el cual llegaba hasta la mitad de la pierna por arriba de la rodilla, pero por arriba era strapless. Y el traje de Adrien no escapaba del blanco y negro inmaculados.

Ahora eran 6 los que se encontraban conversando sobre sus tiempos en la escuela, para luego ir a bailar. Nathaniel no estaba seguro si ir con ella, no eran novios, tal vez ella quisiera bailar con alguien más interesante que él… pero antes de poder empezar a pensar en ello, ya había sido arrastrado a la pista, bailando un ritmo de rock ligero bastante entretenido. De vez en cuando, iban a tomar algo para refrescarse, y luego seguían bailando, hasta que se hicieron las 1 de la mañana, y decidieron hacer un descanso más largo de lo normal. A Nathaniel no se le pasó por alto la mirada de Marinette sobre Agreste, y a ella tampoco se le pasó la mirada de Nath sobre su ex.

\- ¿la extrañas de alguna manera? ¿a Chloe? – le preguntó Marinette, la pregunta sorprendió al chico, pero estaba relajado, y confiaba en ella.

\- Fue una relación muy linda, pero… creo que al final fue algo decepcionante, Chloe siguió siendo igual de siempre pasado un tiempo, en el fondo sé que es una chica tierna y dulce… pero para ver esos momentos había que pasar por demasiados otros de desagrado, o incluso sufrimiento, y ni siquiera se daba cuenta… ¿tu extrañas a Luka? – Marinette se demoró unos segundos en responder.

\- Ninguno de los dos se quería separar, pero ya han pasado varios meses, y estoy superando eso… me encuentro mejor… ¿no has visto a nadie más? – Marinette tomó un poco más de su bebida, la cual tenía un poco de ron, probablemente esa conversación era posible gracias a los efectos del alcohol, aunque no estaban borrachos ni mucho menos.

\- Bueno… un tiempo creí que tal vez el problema estaba en mí, y medio salí con un chico, no lo pasé mal, pero tampoco me emocionó mucho. Creo que de todas las relaciones se saca algo nuevo.

\- Tienes razón – le dijo Marinette sonriendo. De Adrien y Luka tenía recuerdos bellos de los que no se arrepentía, y de ambos había aprendido mucho, tal vez, con esas heridas superadas ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad, con alguien nuevo.

Marinette rememoró con algo de vergüenza todo lo que hizo para agradar a Adrien, como hacerle una bufanda y no decirle porque pensaba que se la había dado su padre, o ayudarlo con Kagami cuando esta aun estaba enamorada de él. Nathaniel sabía que Marinette era amable, pero no se imaginaba que así tanto. Con razón Luka había caído perdidamente por ella al punto de pensar en renunciar al viaje a Nueva York

\- Pero ese hubiese sido el peor error de su vida, y nunca me perdonaría truncar su sueño de esa forma. Si la vida nos quiere volver a juntar que así sea, pero de momento… no quiero volver a mantener una vana esperanza, ¿no crees?

\- Creo que aquí está muy caluroso, y si no vamos a seguir bailando, podemos ir afuera. – Nath necesitaba poner un poco en orden sus pensamientos. De su relación con Chloe sacó la idea de que las personas pueden decepcionar mucho, aunque Marinette parecía ser una persona amable… ¿Cómo podía estar seguro de que de verdad ella era así? Si en el fondo era otra cosa diferente, ¿como se sentiría?

Marinette asintió, y se dirigieron a los jardines del local en el que se llevó a cabo la fiesta. El ambiente ahí era más tranquilo, y no había nadie, por lo que se sentaron tranquilamente en el quiosco que se encontraba a pocos metros.

\- Ha sido una noche de maravillas, me lo he pasado increíble, y gracias por las flores, fue un lindo detalle que no me esperaba

\- Tal vez no tengo el honor de ser su pareja mademoiselle, pero sigo siendo todo un caballero – hizo una torpe imitación de chat, tomando la mano de Marinette y besándola mientras se inclinaba ligeramente hacia ella de manera galante.

\- Me sonrojas, ¿seguro que sigues sin pareja? Así de galante lo dudo seriamente

\- Le prometo señorita que soy hombre de una sola mujer, u hombre, claramente

Ambos empezaron a reír ante lo patético de ese flirteo de broma, ¿o tal vez no de broma? Es decir… de fuera parecía que estaban coqueteando, pero entre ellos todo parecía un simple juego.

Y digo parecía, porque cuando Marinette abrió sus ojos luego de un largo suspiro que demostraba su paz interior, Nath se encontraba peligrosamente cerca, en un rango donde un ligero movimiento, juntaría sus labios.

Marinette no había pensado en Nath de esa forma, al menos hasta ahora, pero en sí, era un chico detallista, tierno, y al parecer, no tenía problemas con su monumental torpeza. Dejó que su mente se apagara, para aceptar ese beso cálido y suave, en esa noche que ya no se sentía tan fría.

Nath no tenía idea de donde sacó la valentía de acercarse así, pero al sentir los labios de las chicas sobre los suyos, sintió fuegos artificiales. Al igual que Marinette, este beso era diferente, cada beso con cada persona en la vida era diferente, y especial a su manera, pero ese tenía un ligero sabor a ron que inundaba sus sentidos, y los hacía desear más.

.

**Respuestas a revs**

Manu: dije que mi mal habito es no contestar los revs :,v entre cosa y cosa se me olvida hacerlo . sobre lo otro, a pesar de que está muy explotado, pienso Enel adrinette y se me vienen mil ideas a la cabeza, no puedo evitarlo jeje y de hecho, por eso no escribo mucho del adriagami, cuando pienso en ellos no se me viene nada a la mente, u.u pero si se desarrollan como pareja en la cuarta temporada, feliz empiezo. Sobre el Nathaniel x Chloe, simplemente se me hace demasiado imposible, y por eso no me inspira u.u. sobre Felix, aun nos falta demasiado por conocer, aun hay demasiados misterios entorno a él como para sacar conclusiones, pero de que se vienen fics con él y Mari, se viene

Noir 0: Los miserables es una de mis películas/libros/musical favorito de toda la vida, en este caso lo haría de la peli de 2012. Igual el libro s algo fuerte, por lo que la calificación tendrá que ser +16. Juleka x chat se me ocurre muy divertido porque Luka podría ser del tipo hermano celoso (¿) simplemente me encanta, de momento lo voy a dejar como idea pendiente, porque tengo varias cosas a medias u.u y sobre Lilia… la odio demasiado como para hacer algo buena por ella en un fic :V


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3 PRIMEROS DÍAS DE UNIVERSIDAD**

Nada se habló de ese eso al día siguiente, los trámites para el ingreso a la universidad les quitaron toda la primera semana de vacaciones. La segunda semana, Nath se quedó en la ciudad, pero Mari fue con Alya a la playa, y la segunda semana Marinette estaba en París, pero Nath fue con el grupo de chicos a la casa de campo de los Agreste. Y todo el verano fue así, cuando uno tenía tiempo, el otro no, pero eso no les impidió chatear durante todo el verano.

Por fin se encontraron el primer día de clases, pero… al contrario de lo que ambos pensaban, el encuentro fue ligeramente tenso… eran amigos ¿no? Amigos que se dieron un beso… era una sensación extraña.

\- T-tenemos historia del arte juntos, y teoría del color, p-pero los demás estamos separados – con suerte era capaz de formular una frase completa, pero tartamudeaba, y estaba muy nerviosa. Nathaniel se encontraba nervioso también, su estómago se encontraba revuelto.

\- E-entonces nos vemos al segundo m-modulo – la chica asintió y se despidieron, pero la despedida fue torpe también.

Era extraño, cuando hablaban por chat y por llamadas todo se daba de manera natural, pero cuando volvió a ver a la chica, y esa preciosa ropa que sabía que era diseñada por ella misma, simplemente no podía pensar de manera racional. En cuanto a Marinette, no dejó de fijarse en que el chico había cambiado el color de su cabello, aun era rojo, pero ligeramente más obscuro, por lo que su blanca piel y sus ojos se resaltaban más todavía.

Sin embargo, no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar. Llegó a su primera clase, historia de la moda, debía admitir que no le emocionaba demasiado, quería empezar de inmediato con el taller, pero tampoco se quejaba, podía aprender mucho. Unos minutos antes de que empezara la clase, un chico se sentó a su lado. Era algo más alto que ella, de cabellos intensamente negros, y ojos profundamente verdes, vestido con una sencilla camisa blanca y chaqueta de mezclilla azul. Marinette lo miró de reojo mientras que este sacaba su cuaderno y lápiz de la mochila, hasta que este se presentó.

\- Hola, soy Karl

\- Yo Marinette – se presentó, per después de cruzar par de palabras, la profesora llegó, y su primera clase universitaria llegó.

.

.

.

Marinette llegó a su segunda clase con Karl, teoría del color era un ramo que compartía con Nathaniel, por lo que apenas entró, lo buscó con la mirada. Este se encontraba en la segunda fila, y de inmediato se sentó a su lado, y Karl al lado de ella, quedando la chica al medio.

¿y que pensó Nathaniel? Era algo tonto, sabía que no tenía sentido, pero las mariposas de su estómago se transformaron en avispas asesinas cuando vio a la chica entrar con Karl. No eran nada, no tenía derecho a sentirse celoso… pero… ¿y si se repetía la historia? Marinette no pudo tener nada con Adrien porque se demoró demasiado en confesarse…

Sus pensamientos estaban escalando de 0 a 100 en un segundo, era el primer día de clases, ¿Quién se enamora en un solo día de clases? Bueno, bajo esa perspectiva, si se confesaba ahora, cabe decir que se enamoró en una noche, peor todavía. Se quedó toda la clase pensando en eso, hasta que la clase acabó, y cada uno fue a su casa.

Las semanas pasaban, Marinette y Nathaniel hacían cada vez más amigos, pero Nath no dejaba de pensar en el acercamiento entre Karl y Marinette, nada indicaba intenciones románticas entre ellos, pero de todas formas decidió que no podía seguir así, era hora de hacer frente a sus sentimientos antes de que fuera tarde.

\- Camille nos invitó a mí y Jane a pasar la tarde en su casa, las tres estamos atrasadas en taller, puede que Karl venga un par de horas también, pero él no se queda a dormir

\- ¿Karl? El parece ser un buen tipo… ¿Qué piensas de él? – su voz sonó más tensa de lo que tenía planificado, y Mari lo notó

\- Bueno… sí, es un buen tipo, siempre me da buenas ideas, sus diseños son muy originales, en especial sus diseños infantiles. – Marinette lo admiraba mucho, desde la primera clase de taller, el chico mostraba su infinita creatividad. – a ti… como te ha ido con Aly – Aly era una de las amigas que Nath había hecho en sus clases de arte.

\- Pues… bien, hace cosas lindas, sus cuadros siempre son interesantes.

La tensión entre ambos era palpable, mientras Nath se ponía nervioso al ver a Karl cerca de Mari, esta también se tensaba cada vez que Nath se acercaba mucho a Aly, una de las chicas de arte. Era tonto, sí, en ambos casos solo eran amigos, también, sentían celos, absolutamente sí.

Marinette ya era consciente de sus sentimientos, pero no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces, era hora de confesar sus sentimientos. Tomó su teléfono para mandar un mensaje a Nathaniel, pero se sorprendió al ver que tenía un mensaje pendiente del chico. "¿hoy tienes tiempo? Nos podemos ver a las 6 en el parque". Había terminado el diseño el día antes, por lo que podía darse la libertad de salir.

.

.

.

Y esa tarde fue perfecta, Nath la invitó a pasear por el parque, a un helado, vieron una película en el cine, y le compró una rosa cuando pasaron al frente de una florería. Marinette sentía que la actitud de Nath era ligeramente diferente, era un poco más atento de lo normal, es decir, siempre era atento, pero ahora un poco más de lo normal… y eso a ella le parecía muy tierno. Continuaron el camino por la ciudad, hasta encontrarse en el parque a donde siempre se juntaban cuando estaban en la escuela.

\- Este lugar me trae recuerdos – comentó él mientras se sentaban a la sombra de un árbol… ¡era el momento perfecto!

\- A mi igual, me da algo de nostalgia – la chica apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Nath, siempre lo hacía porque era muy cómodo, pero esta vez… los latidos de Nath se sentían un poco más rápidos y fuertes de lo normal.

\- Mari… estos meses hemos hablado más que nunca

\- Gracias a Alya, prácticamente te obligó a ir conmigo – ambos se rieron de forma ligera con el recuerdo

\- Pero le agradezco, porque fue divertido, y pude conocerte más

Se quedaron unos minutos en un silencio cómodo, viendo el parque obscurecer poco a poco.

\- ¿te acuerdas de ese beso? – preguntó él, y Marinette se sonrojó, dándole la señal de que sabía a qué se refería

\- Yo… he estado pensando mucho en eso últimamente – le respondió, tenía el presentimiento de hacia donde quería llevar la conversación. Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio, pero esta vez un poco más tenso.

Nathaniel pensaba en mil formas para continuar la conversación, para hacer entender el punto al que quería llegar. Las palabras se le arremolinaban en la cabeza y nada salía. Decidiendo que nada coherente iba a salir de manera lingüística, acercó a la chica para unir nuevamente sus labios. Este beso fue más tenso que el anterior, ya que el efecto del alcohol estaba ausente, el toque era suave, y temeroso de avanzar.

Marinette se sorprendió, si bien quería recibir el beso, se le hacía extraño… ¿sus sentimientos correspondidos? Se entregó a ese sentimiento, correspondiendo el movimiento que el chico había empezado, dulce, suave y cálido. Tiernas caricias que solo buscaban hacer entender sus sentimientos de la única manera en que podía hacerlo.

El beso terminó de manera tan natural como empezó, se separaron y se quedaron viendo a los ojos, uno al frente al otro, siendo consiente de lo que querían decir. Sin palabra alguna, Nathaniel se levantó y ofreció su mano a la chica, listos para ir de vuelta al campus. Este era solo el inicio de esa bella historia de amor.

.

**Y ese fue el final de la historia de hoy, espero que la disfrutasen :D **

**El otro ship con Nath que me gusta es NathXMarc, ¿a que no? Se viene un shot de eso también, pero sigue en pañales . sin nada más que decir, hasta la próxima. 3**


End file.
